


I pray

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, but gabriel loves you, dean hates gabriel, gabriel gets pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel comforts you when you're at your worst.





	I pray

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea what to call this. 
> 
> Fun fact, this is the first time I'm calling him Gabe. I usually never do.
> 
> Also, there is an established relationship between Gabriel and the reader. There was just nowhere to bring it up in the fic. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this!!

_I pray to the archangel Gabriel, that he gets his feathery ass down here right now._

The prayer was somber, despite its light tone.

Gabriel hears it, waits for Dean to give him a location as he steels his emotions. His mind is wracked with as much worry as Deans, but as he arrives outside the run down hotel in the middle of nowhere, Gabriel is almost knocked to the ground at the emotions coming through the door.

“She needs your help, Gabriel.”

Gabriel is still staring at the door, eyes wide in shock and disbelief, trying to sort through what he was perceiving.

_guiltshamerageblameregret_

“Christ, Dean,” Gabriel whispers irately, “how long has she been like this?”

There was a pause.

“Since you and Cas went looking.”

Golden eyes snapped to Dean in the blink of an eye, and the tall hunter felt the need to take a step back a few paces. The look Gabriel was giving him could make Cerberus cower in fear.

“That was two days ago,” Gabriel hissed through gritted teeth. “You didn’t think to tell me?”

The anger was rolling off the archangel in harsh waves, and Dean put even more space between them. As wary as he was of Gabriel at the moment, he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“You were busy.”

Dean knew it was a mistake when he said it. The way Gabriels’ eyes widened in shock brought on waves of unease that heightened his senses and stiffened his muscles, as if he was preparing for a fight.

A fight he knew he couldn’t win.

“How dare you keep this from me, you selfish arrogant dick,” Gabriel sucked in a quick breath through his nose, trying to calm his turbulent Grace. “Did you even try to help her through this, since you decided to keep me out of the loop?”

“Do you think I’m stupid, Gabriel?” Deans felt his own anger boiling up now, insulted at what the archangel was suggesting. “Of course I tried. But she doesn’t listen to me. She doesn’t move. She doesn’t eat. She barely sleeps. And if you didn’t know about it, then she isn’t praying to you.”

That revelation softened Gabriels expressions as he was listening to Dean argue with him.

“I’ve been doing my best with her, I really have, but I’ve also been scouring the internet trying to find any signs or clues to help us here.”

Deans anger broke, and he raked his hands forward through his hair and down his face, pausing to press his fingertips into his eyes. “Sammy is so much better at it than me,” he said softly, looking away.

Gabriel could feel his body deflate as he let out a heavy sigh. Arguing would get them nowhere, and there were too many other things to worry about. With a hand on his hip and the other scrubbing over his temples, he decided what was behind the motel door was more important.

He looked up to the tall hunter, sighed again, and spoke with true sincerity.

“We’ll find him, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, barely a whisper, and with his head hung to his chest, walked away to give Gabriel some privacy.

The angel pretended not to notice Deans tears as he opened the door to the motel room.

~~

As Gabriel walked into the room, he took a quick survey of the space. It was a typical motel room, practically a clone of every other room that the Winchesters have ever stayed in. Two full beds by a dirty window, a small desk, a mini fridge, and a theme that made no sense.

The desk had Sams’ computer on it, still open and glowing from where Dean was using it, beer and whiskey bottles littered the top. Crumpled papers were thrown all over the floor.

As Gabriel scanned the room, his eyes fell to the figure on the bed furthest from the door, facing the window, but not looking out. Hard to when all the blinds have been drawn shut.

The sight of you there, frail and empty looking, drained Gabriel of any good feeling he had left in him. He always enjoyed seeing you, even when you were sad. He loved to cheer you up and see your smile return and your eyes light up.

But this, you looked like a zombie.

“Hey, Sugar,” he called softly. “How you doing?”

When you hear Gabriels quiet voice in the room, you lose it again. You didn’t think there were any tears left in your body to cry out, but a few more leaked out of your already red eyes and hit your legs. Instead of turning to him for comfort, as you usually did, you turned away from him. Drawing your legs up to your chest, you felt the need to hide. You couldn’t face him. Not after what you had done.

“Baby, please talk to me.” Gabriel sat at the foot of the bed, gave you some space. For that you were grateful.

A few moments of silence passed between you both, accented by the sounds of your shaky breathing.

“Sweetheart, please,” Gabriel started.

“This is my fault,” you interrupted, voice broken and rough. “ _My_ fault.”

“You can’t possibly believe that,” Gabriel slid closer to you, sitting close enough to lightly run his hand up and down your arm.

“I was with him. We needed to look out for each other. I couldn’t…I didn’t know those demons were there.”

You turned to look Gabriel in the eyes. Those amber eyes that could destroy you, take you apart, and then put you back together. Those eyes you could get lost in.

“It’s my fault that they got Sam.”

And you only saw comfort and sympathy in those eyes.

It made you cry again.

You felt Gabriels strong arms encircle you at the shoulders, holding you upright before you could sink back down onto the bed.

“Oh, Sugar. No one thinks that.” He was talking gently, his face buried in the crook of your neck. The soft kisses he placed there did nothing to lift your dark mood.

“Dean does.” Your voice is barely a whisper as the tears fall down your face. Gabriel doesn’t say anything, just shuffles around a bit on the bed so his legs surround you. He pulls you back, you only resist slightly, and it feels like he totally envelops you in his presence.

“Why doesn’t he pray for help, Gabe? Why can’t he pray?”

Gabriel sighs as he nuzzles your cheek. “I don’t know, honey. I don’t know.”

He doesn’t move, but you can feel…something shift around you.

It feels warm. And safe.

You can feel the invisible pressure across your whole body, and it feels like Gabriel is encircling you in a protective cocoon. As the feeling is caressing you, it dawns on you what it is that’s touching you.

It’s his wings. His glorious wings.

You want to cry again, the thought of these incredibly holy things touching you. You feel so unworthy. But you don’t cry. Instead you felt loved.

You both sat there for a few minutes in silence. A few kisses were exchanged, slow and wonderful. You wanted to stay here forever, but it was important to get back to work, to find out where Sam was.

But before either of you stirred to get up, there was a gentle knock at the door. It opened a bit and Dean stuck his head in timidly.

“Cas is back. He knows where Sam is.”

You both look at Dean, relief cascading through your whole body. Gabriel hugs you tighter.

“Get my demon killing knife.” Dean says.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. I really think that my writing is getting better. 
> 
> Maybe it needs a sequel? Go and get Sams kidnapped ass. We'll see.


End file.
